


It Doesn't Matter

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [41]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're arguing again and Dean's just sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr prompt: ambrollins, heartfelt apology

"I’m fucking sorry, okay?" Dean screams at him, face red, breathing harsh.

Seth glares at him. “Like I believe you’re even capable of actually feeling sorry.”

Dean’s lost track of how long they’ve been fighting or even what they’re really fighting about at this point.

"Look, I am sorry. I’m sorry that I need you more than you need me. I’m sorry I’m crazy, insecure, and hard to handle. I’m sorry that I’m no good for you. I’m just fucking sorry." Dean says, voice quiet as he stares at Seth.

Seth opens his mouth, trying to think of something to say, but all the fight drains out of him. Wordlessly, he holds his arms out for Dean.

Dean hesitates a moment, trying to find the trick in this, wondering if Seth’s just going to yell at him some more, but he eventually creeps forward into Seth’s embrace. Seth holds onto him like if he lets go, Dean will leave.

Dean isn’t going to lie. He was considering it. Seth would be much better off without him in his life. Dean only brings pain and misery wherever he goes and he doesn’t want that for Seth.

"Shhh, I’m not leaving. You’re not leaving. We’re gonna be okay. We’ll be fine. I love you so much." Seth whispers, feeling Dean shake in his arms.

Dean nods, wrapping his arms around Seth’s waist and clinging to him. He chokes back the lump in his throat and blinks away the stinging in his eyes. Seth always did make him too emotional.

Seth gently nudges Dean’s head up, tipping his chin up so Seth can press a gentle, chaste kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

"I love you too." Dean murmurs, letting go of the tension and kissing Seth again.

They’ll be okay. They’ll make it through.


End file.
